


Endless summer,Endless love

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 万笛的私房菜谱 [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 小镇男孩爱情故事。Day 16的前情故事。之前测试关键词时AI给的三个关键词：樱桃、冲动、黄昏里的小巷。于是写了这样一个烂尾故事。OOC!OOC!OOC!





	Endless summer,Endless love

I want to do with you what spring does with the cherry trees. 

初夏的清晨阳光落在身上有一种令人舒服的暖意，但这并不能阻止拉基蒂奇打了一个大大的哈欠，莫德里奇在他身边勾起了唇角，步伐轻快，丝毫不见早起的困意，“其实你不必来帮忙的。”他说道，偏头看着自己的邻居。  
拉基蒂奇的前半句被他的哈欠变得含糊不清，莫德里奇只听见了后半句，“每年都是这样的。”拉基蒂奇又补上一句，“而且你一个人太辛苦了，叔叔阿姨这段时间又不在。”他当然还没有勇气将自己的小小私心说出口，甚至连想到都让他觉得不好意思，便目视着前方，摸着自己的后脑勺，“反正我在家也是闲着。”  
莫德里奇在他肩上拍了一下，明明对方比他小，但身高已经超过他了，这让小时候还听过拉基蒂奇叫自己哥哥的莫德里奇多少有几分挫败，“知道你最好了，今天回去给你做樱桃挞吃。”他说着，发尾随着脚步而有着起伏的弧度。  
即便拉基蒂奇对于樱桃树说得上一窍不通，一走进果园，空气里弥漫的甜香还是让他立刻就意识到此刻已经到了樱桃成熟的季节，莫德里奇在他身边语气颇为自豪地开口道，“今年气候不错，它们都长得很好。”  
往年这个时候，都是莫德里奇全家出动，再加上拉基蒂奇这样的免费劳工，要赶在樱桃掉落在地上之前将它们采摘，然后再进行分拣，为后面酿成酒液做好基础。但今年因为各种原因，只有他们两人。  
“抱歉，这次要让你分担这么多。”莫德里奇在采摘樱桃时面带歉意地对着拉基蒂奇说道，尽管这个小自己两岁半的邻居弟弟已经约定俗成地每次樱桃成熟时期都会来帮忙，但莫德里奇还是为占用他许多时间而心有歉意。  
“没关系。”拉基蒂奇给了他一个笑容，少年人比初夏阳光更耀眼的嘴角弧度让莫德里奇也跟着笑起来。  
事实上，拉基蒂奇对于能够和莫德里奇单独相处不能更开心，随着莫德里奇毕业，开始继承家族的酿酒技艺，而拉基蒂奇还在学校里，为几何代数苦苦挣扎，他们见面的时间就少了许多。采摘樱桃给了他们许多聊天的时候，像是将之前欠缺的时间都补回来。  
“你好久都没来学校踢球了。”拉基蒂奇说着，语气里难免有几分委屈，“大家都说很想你。”他的神色让莫德里奇想要揉揉他的脸颊，可惜现在他手中没有空闲，“我知道，”莫德里奇用手背将挡住视线的头发拨到一边，“只是太忙了。”  
“有时间我一定去，我也很怀念和你一起踢球的感觉。”他没有说怀念踢球，或是怀念和大家踢球，而是说怀念和自己踢球，这个认知让拉基蒂奇的心跳漏了一拍。莫德里奇以为他还在不高兴，丢出一颗樱桃砸中他的额头，“请你吃樱桃，不要不高兴了。”  
拉基蒂奇腾出手将那颗落在地上的樱桃捡起来，“之前你还嫌我吃得多。”莫德里奇的左边腮帮子因为含了樱桃而鼓起，“那是因为你当时一直在吃。”说完他又笑起来，“你也太记仇了，我就说过你这么一次。”  
“啊对了，”他又说道，“我听你的父母说，你是准备出去读大学是吗？”这个镇子不大，说每个人都认识对方并不过分，即便是现在也更多的是子承父业，就像莫德里奇，像拉基蒂奇这样准备离开去更遥远的地方读书的人并不多。  
拉基蒂奇并没有想过他会突然提起这件事，但还是点了点头，“是。”让一起长大的暗恋对象从自己父母那里得知他要远走的消息让拉基蒂奇莫名不安，“我一直没有找到时间告诉你，其实……”  
“Raketa，Raketa，别紧张。”莫德里奇安抚道，唤着他的昵称，“我没有责怪你的意思。”他的笑容让拉基蒂奇的内心安定了不少，“我很高兴你做出了这个选择。”莫德里奇继续说道，“我知道你一直都想走出去。”  
事实上，拉基蒂奇也并不是在小镇上土生土长的男孩，莫德里奇记得他五岁时候搬来了自己家旁边，圆脸的小男生用怯生生的目光打量着周围的一切，而莫德里奇用一个踢到他脚边的足球开始了他们的友谊。  
而谁又说得准友谊是什么时候开始变质，发酵成更加浓烈炙热的感情。拉基蒂奇不愿意称呼莫德里奇为“卢卡哥哥”，而只是简单的卢卡时，对方只以为男生到了青春期，开始有了十足的竞争心、不想落于人后，便默许了称呼的改变，丝毫不知道根源是拉基蒂奇的迷离梦境里最后总是他的脸。  
拉基蒂奇还陷在自己的思维里，只能听见莫德里奇继续开口道，“有选定学校吗？是回到瑞士，还是去德国？”  
“德国。”拉基蒂奇回答道，“可能还会去西班牙。”看着莫德里奇赞许地点头，拉基蒂奇只觉得真是纠结得要死，又想到得到他的认可，又忍不住想问，你就这么接受了，我要离开你这么久这么远，你一点都不会想我吗。  
他对上莫德里奇的笑容，听见对方说道，“突然感觉你真的长大了，第一次见面的时候，你才这么高。”他说着用手掌比出一个小豆丁的高度。“现在都已经在考虑读大学的事情了。”拉基蒂奇知道此刻他该顺着莫德里奇的话去说，但他却执拗地接了一句，“是，所以你不要把我当小朋友看了。”  
莫德里奇因为他话里的莫名火气而愣了愣，“伊万，我从来没有把你当过小朋友。”他当然不否认曾经有一段时间里他是将拉基蒂奇视为需要去保护的邻居弟弟，但随着他的长大，熟悉了坏境，适应了生活，这种保护欲也逐渐消退。  
拉基蒂奇也意识到自己说错了话，让气氛变得僵硬，“我……”他一时想不到好的借口来圆了刚才的反常，但好在莫德里奇从来不会让他们之间的气氛变得糟糕，“看来是我把你太早叫起来了，你的起床气这么严重。”  
正午太阳最大的时候他们在一片树荫下吃了午餐，是莫德里奇准备的火腿鸡蛋三明治。原料都很简单，火候正好的煎蛋，生菜和奶酪，放上满满的火腿，再加上一片奶酪和生菜，用烤过的面包片盖好，再对半切开。莫德里奇对于火腿的喜好在这种时候总是表现得极为明显，他说起西班牙有很棒的火腿，但并没有想过为了一条火腿走这么远，只告诉拉基蒂奇如果要去的话记得尝尝。  
谈起分离的话题总是容易令人沉默，“卢卡，你没有想过离开这里吗？”拉基蒂奇问道，他对于和眼前人分离的不舍比他想象中要多许多。  
莫德里奇咀嚼着嘴里的三明治，“要说一次都没想过，那是不可能的。”他用拇指擦去嘴角的面包渣，“只是有更重要的东西把我束缚在这里了。”他的语气里并没有遗憾，只是平静地叙述，是家庭，是家族事业，他无法挣脱。  
他看着拉基蒂奇，和对方脸上近乎怜悯的表情，摇头道，“不不不，别用这种眼神看着我。伊万，我很满足现在拥有的生活，也过得很快乐，就像你选择了离开，我选择了留下，一点都不觉得勉强。”  
后来拉基蒂奇回想起来，原来从一开始他们就有不可调和的分歧，只是夏天的阳光晃了眼睛，他们谁都没有注意到。  
短暂的休息之后他们继续之前的工作，如今的阳光还算不上灼热，但下午的采摘还是让他们额头泛出细密的汗珠。莫德里奇看着邻居在阳光下格外耀眼的金发，忽然起了恶作剧的心思。他缓步走到拉基蒂奇的身后，对方还在认真地摘着樱桃，莫德里奇突然将毛巾盖在他的头顶上，对着他的头发一通乱揉，然后在拉基蒂奇那一声拉长的“卢卡——”里笑着跑远。  
他们对于小小的恶作剧从不厌倦，比如将樱桃放在对方的帽檐上，比如揉乱对方的头发，比如突然吓对方。在日渐走向成熟的路上，这些幼稚的小恶作剧承载了他们的少年气。  
拉基蒂奇的父母也同样外出，所以这一天的辛苦结束，将摘下的樱桃放置好之后他理所应当地去到了莫德里奇家里。这是邻居相处多年的习惯，家长不在时就让邻居帮忙照顾一下，尽管如今他们都已经能够照顾好自己，还是习惯了家人不在时由对方陪着。  
莫德里奇知道当拉基蒂奇离开之后他一定会想念这些彼此开怀大笑，一起摘樱桃，一起踢球的时光，他甩甩头，将这来得突然的忧愁心情赶出脑海。伊万并不是明天就离开，他在心里提醒自己，他还有时间去适应这一场分别。  
晚餐很简单，不过是家常的肉酱意面。莫德里奇倒是很自豪于家里熬制的肉酱，用了边排、牛胸肉、香肠肉。排骨被煎至金黄，脂肪都流进了锅里，再加入牛胸肉和香肠，按照肉的份量加入家里酿的葡萄酒，然后是胡萝卜、洋葱、芹菜、月桂叶和辣椒，让熬煮的肉酱最后能有多重的风味。反复搅拌之后加入罐装番茄和高汤，半匙番茄糊，用胡椒调味，最后是一把切碎的罗勒。  
家里有现成的酱汁，所以不需要再等上两个小时去熬煮，将意面下锅，用盐简单调味，然后与加热后的肉酱混合在一起，顺带加热了两根香肠放在意面上面。  
“样子不太好看，不过味道还是可以的。”莫德里奇将肉酱意面端到拉基蒂奇面前时说道。  
相比起他所做的外表粗犷味道细腻的肉酱意面，拉基蒂奇一直觉得莫德里奇做的樱桃挞才是艺术品；五岁的时候第一次吃到樱桃挞是莫德里奇的母亲做的，送给他们作为邻居间的见面礼，而如今莫德里奇继承酿酒技艺的同时也继承了制作樱桃挞的技巧。  
莫德里奇让他来厨房帮忙，将樱桃的核去掉。自己则将无盐黄油切好用微波炉加热软化，又加入砂糖，仔细地搅拌，蛋液打散之后加入到黄油里，等到砂糖溶解，才用滤网加入面粉和可可粉。  
面团有些黏稠，但又不能过度搅拌，莫德里奇确认已经合适之后在桌上铺开保鲜膜，将可可色的面团放上去包裹好之后轻轻用手掌压成圆形，放进了冰箱。  
“今天用这个的话肯定来不及了。”他说道，从冰箱里拿出已经冷藏了八小时的面团，指示着拉基蒂奇，“帮我给模子刷上黄油。”  
静置之后的面团擀至5毫米厚，然后将它覆上模子，切去边角料之后压实，让面团能够与模子完美的契合，再用叉子戳出气孔。烘焙纸剪出与模子相同的大小，用来隔绝挞皮和烘焙石。第一次烤制之后在表面刷上蛋液，再入烤箱，让挞皮变得更加牢固。  
内馅有用卡仕达和奶油混合成的外交官奶油，又额外加入了巧克力，莫德里奇敲开蛋壳的时候顺嘴问道，“让你帮了我这么多次，你有没有学会怎么做？”煮沸的牛奶和蛋液小心混合，拉基蒂奇耸耸肩，“也许吧，但肯定没有你做的好吃。”  
二次加热卡仕达，拉基蒂奇一边搅拌混合液一边说道，“我自己也试过，味道就是不对。”黄油与切得细碎的巧克力倒进混合液里，又加了奶油来调整浓稠度，莫德里奇尝了尝觉得味道满意，才铺在托盘上，用保鲜膜封住后放进冰箱。  
等待的时间里他们还踢了踢球，只是简单的接传球，不敢用上力道，毕竟两个人当年都有过打碎家里玻璃的历史。  
冷却之后的巧克力卡仕达用打蛋器搅拌一下，加入打发后的奶油，曾经这种需要用到手臂力量的工作都被丢给了莫德里奇，现在他很乐于丢给厨房里自己的小帮工。  
打发后的奶油与卡仕达混合，搅拌均匀之后放进准备好的挞皮里，再用勺子抹平。莫德里奇知道自己妈妈的做法会先放进裱花袋里，但男生的思维简单而直接，反正最后都要被抹平，用不用裱花袋都无所谓。  
镜面果胶是现成的，煮沸之后就可以用，冷却之后给樱桃涂上一层，防止烤制的时候有果汁渗出来。奶油煮开之后放进可可粉和砂糖，再加入泡好的明胶，融化之后过筛，均匀地淋在奶油卡仕达上面。然后将樱桃放置在最顶上，刷上一层镜面果胶，再撒上一层糖粉。  
做完之后莫德里奇长舒了一口气，“实话告诉你，”他和拉基蒂奇瘫坐在沙发上，一人拿着一大块樱桃挞，“我每次做完都觉得累得已经不想吃了。”  
“但是吃到又会觉得很满足。”拉基蒂奇帮他接了下一句话，莫德里奇勾起唇角，“没错。”每次他露出这样的笑容，就让拉基蒂奇格外地想吻他。  
好在莫德里奇的家人们按时回家，让两人的工作变得轻松了不少。摘取樱桃的最后一天莫德里奇想起一件事，询问道，“伊万，你好像还没有喝过我家酿的酒？”他知道拉基蒂奇夫妇也是客户，但记忆里伊万.拉基蒂奇似乎从未喝过。  
“嗯……爸妈说我还没有到喝酒的年纪。”莫德里奇对于这个说法撇撇嘴，“我第一次喝酒的时候年纪比你现在还小。”他凑得更近，确保家人们不会听见他们的对话，“不如找时间我带一点樱桃白兰地来给你尝尝？”  
他说完，又觉得让尚未成年的邻居弟弟尝酒精滋味似乎也不太好，“算了。”他说着，“我还是不要把你教坏了。”  
“其实我也很想尝一尝。”拉基蒂奇说道，笑容里有几分羞涩，“父亲总说很好喝，但我从来都没有喝过。”  
“那就这么定了。”莫德里奇和他碰了碰拳，缔结了男生之间的约定。  
采摘樱桃结束之后莫德里奇先生在小花园里办了一场烧烤聚会，用来犒劳前来帮忙的朋友们，拿出了用来搭配烧烤的酒酿，还不忘对着没到喝酒年龄的几个男生说你们不许偷喝酒。拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇对视一眼，已经成年的莫德里奇对着他举了举手里的杯子。  
“你居然从来没有偷喝过酒，我简直不敢相信。”当一周后他们终于找到机会，莫德里奇带着樱桃白兰地来到他家里，刚进门便这样说道。  
“卢卡，不是每个人都像你偷酒喝这么方便的。”拉基蒂奇说，看着莫德里奇拿出一个玻璃瓶，里面是金黄色的澄澈酒液。莫德里奇白了他一眼，将樱桃白兰地倒在拉基蒂奇拿出来的杯子里，“我都是光明正大喝的。”  
“我忽然觉得，还是应该让你先喝比较温和的果酒比较好。”虽然那种酿造的度数不高，在他父亲的眼里基本就是有酒味的水果饮料。但没喝下几口，拉基蒂奇的脸颊已经有了浅浅的粉色，让莫德里奇不得不质疑自己当时的决定。  
“今晚醉了没关系，我父母要明天下午才会回来。”拉基蒂奇说道，莫德里奇已经开始思考解酒的法子了，“正好也看看你是哪种类型的醉鬼。”他打趣道，拉基蒂奇一向算得上安静，喝醉了应该也不会很吵闹。  
也许樱桃白兰地对于第一次尝试喝酒的男生来说还是太超过了，拉基蒂奇能够清楚地感觉到毛细血管所散发出来的温度。莫德里奇将手背贴上他的脸颊的时候，他想都没想将按住了对方的手。  
“你果然醉了。”莫德里奇叹了口气说道，“是我不好，不该给你喝白兰地。”  
拉基蒂奇倒觉得这是个好主意，以前他还不相信喝了酒之后胆子大这种事，但亲身体验之后他才明白了这个说法到底是怎么来的。他觉得自己的神志还是清醒的，但做事情却没有顾忌，比如现在，即便已经对上了莫德里奇惊讶的目光，他也没有放开手。  
“伊万，怎么了？”莫德里奇询问道，看着拉基蒂奇坐直了身子，让莫德里奇的手背离开自己的脸颊，却握住了莫德里奇的手指。“我有话想对你说。”莫德里奇点点头，示意他说下去。其实表白的话拉基蒂奇已经在脑海里演练很久了，虽然他从来没有想过这个场景来得这样快，这样猝不及防。莫德里奇还在看着他，那双榛子色的眸子很安静，没有半点不耐，他也任由拉基蒂奇继续握着自己的手指，没有抽回。  
下一秒，拉基蒂奇忘记了自己所想好的一切言语，在酒精的煽动下径直倾身过去吻了自己的暗恋对象。  
莫德里奇愣在那里，一瞬间的感知无比清晰，他从拉基蒂奇的唇上尝到了熟悉的酒香，他听见了远处传来的犬吠声，和夜风吹动窗帘的细碎声响，听见了自己砰砰的心跳声，最最清晰的，还是拉基蒂奇柔软的唇，也没有更进一步的动作，只是单纯将四片唇贴在一起，将莫德里奇抱在怀里。  
“我喜欢你。”拉基蒂奇在分开两人的唇之后轻声说道，不敢去看莫德里奇的神色。莫德里奇没有骂他变态，也没有给他一拳然后离开，只是说，“伊万你喝醉了。”  
拉基蒂奇知道自己醉了，但他也觉得自己从没有如此清醒过，“可我喜欢你，这是真话。”他认真地看着莫德里奇，眼神清亮得根本不像一个喝过酒的人。  
尽管知道可能明天醒来拉基蒂奇根本不记得自己做了什么、说了什么，但此刻莫德里奇还是因为他的表白而惊喜。原本他都已经下定决心，要让这份心意永远埋在心底不见天日，但看着此刻的拉基蒂奇，他笑起来，觉得自己也通过空气摄入了酒精，他搂过拉基蒂奇，在他耳边轻声说道，“我也喜欢你。”  
如果拉基蒂奇醒来之后后悔，莫德里奇可以说当时自己是为了照顾他的心情，他想好了退路，对上拉基蒂奇的眼睛。得到回应显然让他高兴极了，将莫德里奇更紧地搂在怀里，脸埋在他的颈窝汲取他的气息。  
拉基蒂奇酒品不错，喝醉之后不哭不闹，十分安静，莫德里奇说什么他就做什么，只有躺在床上时，才拉住了转身想要离开的莫德里奇，在对方回过头问怎么了时又重复了一次表白，“卢卡，我喜欢你。”莫德里奇摸摸他的脸颊，说我知道。  
他离开前收拾好了一切，杯子洗干净，带走了自己的小玻璃瓶，还开着窗户确认了酒精味道都被风带走了才离开。  
拉基蒂奇醒来的时候，发现家里没有半点他昨晚喝过酒的痕迹，如果不是宿醉的头痛，他几乎要以为昨晚那是一个梦。可他更清楚的知道那的确不是一个梦，他喝醉了，有了许多平时缺乏的勇气，他吻了莫德里奇，然后说喜欢，再然后，他得到了莫德里奇的回应。  
回忆进行到这里时，拉基蒂奇一激动把嘴里的牙膏泡沫咽下去了大半，傻傻地与镜子里的自己对视着。  
看到拉基蒂奇急匆匆地走到自己面前，莫德里奇还以为他是准备说昨晚都是一时醉话，让他不要当真，但拉基蒂奇开口第一句话却是，“你昨晚说的话当真吗？”  
莫德里奇放下手里摆弄的东西，反问道，“那你呢，你的话当真吗？”他已经给双方都留下了足够的后路，而拉基蒂奇点点头，“当真。”他斩钉截铁地说道，“我一直都喜欢你。”他的声音又低下去，“只是一直不敢告诉你。”这么看，酒还算是个好东西，能让人一时冲动就做了酝酿许久都没有足够勇气去做的事情。  
“那我说的话也是真心的。”莫德里奇这样告诉他。  
要在一个小镇上谈一场不为人知的低调恋爱并不容易，尤其是刚刚确立恋爱关系，正是热恋期的时候。人总是不容易满足的，拉基蒂奇感叹道，曾经有朋友间的亲密相处就很开心了，但在一起之后就总想着更进一步。想要和对方牵手，想要和对方接吻，想要在无人打扰的地方让皮肤贴在一起。  
“知足吧。”莫德里奇这样告诉他，此时他们正借着外出野餐的名义，一起躺在僻静无人的草地上，他枕在拉基蒂奇的手臂上。  
夏日里阳光灼热，他们寻到一处树荫，看着不远处波光粼粼的湖面，时不时交换一个吻。  
这个世界如此广阔，可他们眼中却只有彼此。  
少年人的夏天很简单，和心上人在一起，在阳光下朝着对方泼水，然后脱了湿透的衣服说要比赛谁游得更远，比到一半却失去了好胜心，只记得浮在水面搂着对方，笑着亲吻对方，然后被对方捏着鼻子说你这是犯规，等回到了岸上，也不急着穿上上衣，戳着对方的腹肌说身材不错，打打闹闹的过程里，不知道谁把谁压在身下，视线碰在一起，忽然空气变得暧昧而沉默。  
直到他们开始往家里走，在彻底装出好朋友好邻居的样子前，也要拉着对方在黄昏时分安静的小巷子里交换一个缠绵的吻。即便是可能被人看见也无法阻止他们，拉基蒂奇拉着莫德里奇的手让他感受自己的心跳，蹭着他的头发说，糟了卢卡，我好像越来越喜欢你了。

只要和心上人在一起，就好像拥有了世间所有的快乐。  
只要和心上人在一起，夏天就好像永远不会结束。  
喜欢一个人，是一件很简单很单纯的事情。

“好了，该回去了。”莫德里奇说道，吻了吻他的侧脸。  
他们在莫德里奇的家门前说了明天见，莫德里奇没有急着走进家门，而是看着拉基蒂奇的背影；在一起之后他没有再和拉基蒂奇说过再见，而是每次都说，明天见。因为他知道，再见也有很多意味，有许多人，说了再见之后再也没有见过彼此。  
“明天见！”拉基蒂奇见他还站在原地，朝着他挥手说道。  
莫德里奇忽然很想扑过去吻他，但他没有这样做。

很久之后他不得不和拉基蒂奇说再见，而不是明天见时，对方告诉他，夏天也许会结束，但是我对你的爱不会。  
莫德里奇曾经也是这样想的，但后来他觉得他们都错了。  
有的夏天，早已经结束了，只鲜活于他们的记忆里，自欺欺人地以为一切都还没有变。

——End——

**Author's Note:**

> 有后续。


End file.
